Times are Changing
by Sparrow Kess
Summary: It's a Dramione, deciated to my best friend. Draco and Hermione fall for each other, forbidden love blossums and can you say problems with their families? Trouble shall arise, what will Harry or Ron think?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, the plot line was my idea. This is my first Dramione story, so please, please Review and criticism are ****welcomed. I want to make this really good. It has ben a while since i have written a HP story. So, if i mess anything up please just let me know. Thank you my avid and reviewing readers.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione Granger wasn't your typically ordinary girl, she was an extraordinary witch. She was the best and deserved much better than Ron Weasley. Someone who was smart like her, someone who wasn't a coward, someone who in the face of danger won't really be a coward and freak out like a girl. Someone who ended up being Draco Malfoy; and he wasn't going to give her up to some red-headed ginger freak who was poorer than dirt itself.

Draco could see how much she couldn't stand being around Ronald Weasley. So he was here to save her day, but he knew she loved Harry like a brother and that would mean leaving him too. But that's okay, she would forgive him. Once he convinced her how to. And he need to, first, get her alone, but how? Study tutor, that made him look low that he would have to go and ask her to tutor me. Fuck my life, but she was so beautiful when she was angry and he liked seeing her blush, when she noticed him staring at her from across the room. He loved her long brown wavy hair and how it used to be bushy; but it calmed down over the years and he liked it. He liked how her eyes weren't just brown they were a greenish color. Hazel and they were pretty. They made him melt when he saw her. He almost forgot his comebacks because of them. He loved her and would do anything for her. Yeah, he wouldn't ever tell anyone that he was whipped by Hermione Granger.

He could just picture them in the future, sitting in the country side, with their own beautiful baby girl. He wanted that future so badly. He loved it. He pictured their wedding; her walking down the isle dressed in a beautiful white dress, her brown hair was straightened and put back up in ringlets, she was amazing. Her eyes shone bright, and her smile was bright. A little hectic around the edges, but it was an important day for her.

He shook his head, trying to push those thoughts out of his head. What was he going to do with himself? He was already head over heals for her. And if this went badly for either of them, he would be devastated.

**Hermione's POV**

Sitting next to Ron in class was horrible. He didn't know anything, he kept having to ask me what to put into his cauldron.

"Wormwood, Ron. Not Adder's Fork." Over and over again, its like I had to keep repeating myself. It's a wonder why I hated him so much. I couldn't wait for class to end. I couldn't figure out why Harry and him were such great friends. But I guess when they stick up for each other since our first year, that there is a bond of some kind.

I felt eyes staring at me, staring at the back of my head. Who could possibly be staring at me? I turned my head slightly and started blushing. Those bright green eyes, that belonged to Draco Malfoy. Oh, how I loved his eyes, his smile and just everything about him.

His eyes would just catch me off guard, when I knew he was watching. I saw his eyes lit up, when I blushed. Could it be, that Draco was in love with me? Was he really… Wow, I got Draco Malfoy, in my hands, but I think I was falling for him as well. I was learning to love a man I used to hate. What was going on in the world?

"Mione," Harry called me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked looking at him. Harry was a brother to me. A brother with bright green eyes that knew to much about our cruel world. A cruel world that took almost everything from him. Why did we live in such a horrible world. Even poor Draco had to have some cruelty in his life, which Lucias as a father.

There were things in this world that have been cruel to all of us. And there wasn't anything we or I could do to stop them. Ron was falling in love with me, Harry loved Ginny, Ron needed to find someone else, maybe Hannah, from Hufflepuff, and I was falling hard for Draco and I was pretty sure he was falling for me. Oh, what was I to do. Griffyndors and Slytherins were never meant to be together, it went against the grains of nature.

But everyone finds their special someone, one day, maybe not now, but they have plenty of time to find someone special. Every day someone finds their special someone.

I just remember the first time I met Draco, was on the train, when he walked by me and muttered, "Mudblood." I hated him from that day, but now the times have changed and every thing else was changing in my life and those around me. But what could you do, some times the change is good and other times its not so good. But I liked the changes that were going on now. Draco was adorable, and I liked the way he always looked at me, it sent me the chills but in a good way.


	2. Potions Class

**But everyone finds their special someone, one day, maybe not now, but they have plenty of time to find someone special. Every day someone finds their special someone. **

**I just remember the first time I met Draco, was on the train, when he walked by me and muttered, "Mudblood." I hated him from that day, but now the times have changed and every thing else was changing in my life and those around me. But what could you do, some times the change is good and other times it's not so good. But I liked the changes that were going on now. Draco was adorable, and I liked the way he always looked at me, it sent me the chills but in a good way.**

_

* * *

_

_**Draco's POV**_

_**I have to get time alone with her. I want to just talk to her again, she was beautiful, and her voice was music to my ears. **_

_**Just then Professor Snape, walked by and looked in my cauldron, and nodded his head approvingly. I was making a love potion, just for fun. I wouldn't use it on Hermione; I want to win her love on my own. It smelled just like her though. That sweet scent, of her perfume, smelled like vanilla and roses. Not too strong either just enough, that it still smelled pretty. I took so of the potion and put it in three small vials; one to hand in for credit, and the others were just for later, in case I needed them for something. I wasn't going to ever use them on Hermione, I would swear on my life. **_

_**I saw Pansy sneaking into my cauldron of Love Potion, what was she doing? What ever, I don't really care, as long as she doesn't try to use it on me or something. But then I saw her eye Ron, in that evil glint of hers. What was going on? **_

_**I just shrugged, it wasn't my problem. It was Ron's and Pansy's, and I wasn't going to be the one to warn him. So good luck with that, ginger.**_

_**I bumped into Hermione as we were cleaning up.**_

"_**Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive me," I whispered to her, so no one could hear me. There wasn't anyone around anyways.**_

"_**Draco? Why are you being nice to me?" She whispered back unsure of what was going on. **_

"_**Meet me, in the Room of Requirements and I can show and tell you what has happened. There has been a huge change in me. And please don't tell Ron or Harry. I don't want any one to know, my secret, which I want to share with you. So please, since we all have a free period, please meet me in the Room?" I was almost begging her at this point. **_

"_**Um, I don't know, I guess I can. Alone, though? I'm not sure…Ohhhh, alright, I don't see why not." With that she turned and left. **_

_**I could still picture her nervousness, as I walked back to collect my things so that could leave. I was getting nervous with the sheer thought of being alone with her. It sent my heart racing, and I was excited. A little too over excited, uh, hopefully she won't notice. **_

_**I was almost skipping out of the dungeon, I was so happy. But I noticed Ron was really angry. Harry was pretty much running out of the room, probably to be with Ginny. Oh, how I hated how Zabini was in love with her. **_

_**I ran to the common room to freshen up before I met her. And I grabbed some of my axe men's perfume. I loved the smell of it, it was refreshing as long as you didn't spray too much of it. **_

_**I had to walk normally to the Room. I was just so close to breaking out in a freaking run, it was horrible. I did up all million and six flights of stairs to get there though. I ran through the Bloody Barron.**_

"_**Watch where you are going, boy!" He screamed at me. **_

_**I didn't reply I just kept on running; I wanted to see her, talk to her, and hear her beautiful voice. She was smart, so I really hoped she could see through all that crap I did and know that I was falling for her. Know that I was falling for her. Know that I was turning around my life, for her. **_

_**I slide to a stop in front of the Room. I almost ran into it. I had to walk three times in front of the painting that was there.**_

_**I walked in, and saw her standing there. There was a window with the light shining in on her. She was beautiful, and all I could do was gawk at her.**_

_**She turned around, "Draco? Don't just stand there. Come here," she spoke with such command but her voice was gentle and soft.**_

_**I walked forward, knowing what I was about to do. **_

_

* * *

_

_**(A/N: Yes its one of those "damn clifys" that everyone hates. Sorry, but I want reviews before I post the next section. So review review and review please)**_


	3. Telling Harry

**A/N: I know i forgot to put that I do not own Harry potter or any of JK's characters, they belong to her. but the plot is mine. and dedicated to my best friend. She'll probably have her few choice words with me and then with Mr. Potter, because if he didn't have to talk to Hermione then this might have been up a while ago. But alas I have update. and REVIEW please**

* * *

I _walked in, and saw her standing there. There was a window with the light shining in on her. She was beautiful, and all I could do was gawk at her._

_She turned around, "Draco? Don't just stand there. Come here," she spoke with such command but her voice was gentle and soft._

_I walked forward, knowing what I was about to do. _

She was beautiful, and I couldn't wait to wrap my arms around her. But that would have to wait, we needed to talk first.

"Hermione?" I whispered her name, it was soft and I hope sweet on my lips.

"Draco, oh, what are we doing here? It's forbidden for us," she was saddened by this.

"No, we both know we like each other and we both know what we want to be together. So why just we do that, be together?" I wanted everything to work out with her. I wanted to try things with her; I wanted to just be with her, no matter the cost.

"Draco, we barely even know each other. This is the first time; you have ever asked to be with me. And I don't know why, but I just came. I don't want you to get hurt and ridiculed because of me."

She was horribly upset, I could tell, I wanted her to be happy and I wanted to make he happy.

"Mione, I want to make you happy. I want to be the one that makes you happy. I want to be the one that comforts you, when you are sad. I want to be the one that shares your joys and sadness, okay?"

We were just talking about being together pretty much. I told her how I felt and that I wanted to be with her, and that I didn't care about what other people said about us being together.

"Draco, I'm worried, about what this could do to you." She was extremely worried about what this could do to me.

"Mione, I told you I don't care. Please listen to me, please. I really don't care what other people think. If you want to keep it a secret then we can, but I don't care what other people think." I was ranting. I didn't care what other people think about us. Why couldn't she see that?

"But I don't…" I cut her off, pulled her closer to me and kissed her.

She melted under me, and kissed me back harder. Our tongues danced to the sound of music. Such sweet music it was too. I felt her press her self against me, her hands made their way up to my hair and entangled them in it. I had one hand in her hair and the other wrapped around her waist. I wasn't going to let her go either. She was beautiful in her own way and that's what I loved about her. She could be herself, and I could be myself with her.

We both broke it off, panting for air, but our arms were still wrapped around each other. I wasn't letting go anytime soon. She laid her head against my chest and sighed contently. I could stay like this for a long time.

I noticed that there was a big comfortable couch, with plenty of blankets for us to use. And there was a fire going, as well. I pulled her over to the couch and we sat like that for what seemed like ages.

I awoke with a start. Not knowing where I was. Then I remembered.

"Oh, shit, Mione, wake up!" I shook her awake.

She looked at me in the eyes, and looked completely confused.

"What is going on?" she asked groggily?

"Class starts in 10 minutes. We should hurry. What do you have next?" I asked, not wanting this to end.

She replied to that by shaking her head no. I could tell that she didn't want this to end either.

"I have Muggle Studies, I think or I have Herbology, it depends on what today is…" she told me.

"We had double Potions today, does that help?"

"Yeah, it does, I have Herbology with Ravenclaws today." She said getting up.

"Well, that should be a bucketful of fun." Draco started.

"Hmp. I like Herbology, Neville is my partner most of the time, usually its Harry." Hermione stated all annoyed.

"Mione, please don't be annoyed with me. I'm sorry, I know were just starting out, but I want this to work. And I do not care who knows. Please just believe me." Draco

"Okay, I will. But I need to be going. Bye Draco, I'll see you later." And with that Hermione, gave Draco a small kiss on the cheek, and ran out the door, as so not to be late.

Hermione had to run down seven flights of stairs, and out into the Gardens. By the time she got there, she was panting out of breath and ran straight into Harry.

"Hermy, are you ok?" Harry asked steadying her.

"Yeah, I am perfectly fine. Just fine and dandy. I'm more fine than the sunshine." Hermione said as if she was high. She was just so happy, she couldn't contain it.

"Hermy? What is wrong with you?" Harry asked curious, as if his against breaking any rules best friend, went and broke some rules and got a rush from it.

"Nothing is wrong. Now shush, we have work to do." Hermione said, trying not to smile so much, but it just wasn't working.

She was too damn happy. Never before had she had a boyfriend. Especially not one as dangerous as Draco Malfoy. She was breaking so many rules by dating him. Harry would be happy for her, but Ron, he would be furious. Everyone knew he was in love with her. But he would just have to move on. He loved her enough not to make her unhappy. Even though he did when she was dating Mr. Bonbon Krum. But that was then, hopefully he changed enough since then to have a heart and let her be happy.

The class went by fast, Professor Sprout didn't give out any homework, luckily, usually she liked to give out essays on how to care for certain plants.

Harry pulled Hermione out by the arm and they went into an empty corridor, where no one was around. Not even Ron. There weren't any ghosts either.

They left Ron behind, he didn't even notice that they had left him. He was just going to walk up to their common room and start some book he wanted to read about a famous Quiditich player.

Harry and Hermione were on their way to Moaning Murtle's bathroom. Since it was the most deserted place in the whole school. Unless you counted the dead snake in the chamber underneath them.

"Mione, who is it? Who is the boy that has caught your heart?" Harry asked.

"Draco Malfoy," she whispered.

Harry didn't swear, he didn't freak out. He didn't say anything. He just looked straight at her, his eyes didn't waver from hers. It was as if he was trying to read her thoughts. Then finally he spoke.

"Why him? I'm not saying anything bad against it. But he's called you so many bad names, and has made fun of you." Harry was worried.

"I don't know. He apologized for everything. Said it was just because he was afraid of liking me, and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't have told anyone." She said, happy that her best friend wasn't yelling at her, wasn't freaking out, just happy that he wasn't mad at her.

* * *

**(A/N) Hey so here is the new chapter. I hope everyone likes it. Please, please, please Review, I'm begging you. I want someone to tell me what I have messed up, just please don't be mean. All I ask is for nice things. Even criticisms to help me write this better. PLEASE REVIEW. **


End file.
